


First Days are Always the Worst

by EquinoxSolstice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl!Jimin, Hoseok has the best advice ever, Humor, Jungkook's a worried boyfriend, NamJin are as married as always, Polyamory, Tae's first days are the literal worst, YoonMinSeok are in a polyamorous relationship, girl!Jin, girl!taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first indication that something is wrong is when Jeon Jungkook wakes up to a quiet apartment.</p>
<p>“Kookie, Kookie, I think I’m gonna die.” Taehyeon moans, curling further into herself, and Jungkook downright <em>panics</em>. “Oh god it hurts, it hurts so much I don’t know what to do, Jungkookie <em>help</em>…”</p>
<p>In which it's Kim Taehyeon's first day and Jungkook is an overreacting, panicky boyfriend.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he has hyungs and noonas helping him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days are Always the Worst

The first indication that something is wrong is when Jeon Jungkook wakes up to a quiet apartment.

This, in itself, is already strange. In all the time he’s known Kim Taehyeon (three years and five months, been her boyfriend for two years and four, living with her for one month and possibly forever if Jungkook has anything to say about it), silence has never been a part of her genetic code. She’s loud, she’s feisty and she’s not afraid to show it, a bright star in a constellation of people that managed to catch his eye. He’s had a crush on her as a first-year, when she was part of the council and the welcome assembly for freshmen students. She had bright orange hair, a box-shaped smile, and looked so indescribably _beautiful_ Jungkook’s reduced into a blushing mess the moment he comes face-to-face with her during that first time. She’s kind to him, looked after him like a good senior should, gave no indication that she knew of his slightly pitiful infatuation with her until the end of his freshman year, because he’s too much of a coward to come forward and say his feelings in front of her. Back then, he’d rather be her friend and junior then lose his connection with her entirely, something’s she’s not okay with, if pulling him by the collar and kissing him on a rainy afternoon is of any indication.

And Jungkook just… loves her, loves her so deeply and helplessly, even if he’s two years younger and still studying at the university. She’s taking her Masters and works in a daycare center, children love her and Taehyeon adores them just as much, and if that isn’t an indicator of their possible future together then Jungkook doesn’t know what is.

(Hopefully. Maybe. Jungkook’s always been an all-or-nothing guy, and slowly and surely he’s getting certain that Taehyeon’s _it_ for him. After he graduates and complies with his military service, then…)

Slipping on some underwear and some spare sweatpants, he stretches, yawns, and pads his way out their bedroom, trying to see where she has gone to. It’s Friday and it’s early; Taehyeon will never wake up willingly at this hour of the morning if she can help it, would always rather cuddle up beside him and sleep until the sun’s nearly in the middle of the sky. As it is, Jungkook has class and she has work, and often it’s Jungkook, despite not being an early riser himself, who wakes her up in the morning. A cursory glance towards the combined kitchen and dining table shows nothing, bathroom’s equally deserted as well. Just as he’s debating with himself on whether to put on some clothes and head outside, a soft groan reaches his ears and he turns heel into the living room, looking over the couch, and there she is.

Hair a shade of lilac, long, wavy, splayed against the beige upholstery, Kim Taehyeon looks like a slumbering goddess, and it’s pathetic, really, how much he’s enchanted at the sight. She’s wearing one of his black sweaters and nothing else, long-sleeved and wide-necked, showing her collarbone, edges reaching her thighs and fingers hidden by the hanging sleeves. It’s painfully adorable, and a sight Jungkook can spend hours just staring at, but time’s ticking, they’re going to be late.

Taehyeon isn’t moving.

“… Noona?” Worried, Jungkook touches Taehyeon’s head, trying to see if she’s warmer than usual. “You okay? Are you feeling sick?”

It gets a reaction, one eye slowly opening and peeking up at him, and Jungkook feels his heart stop. God, she’s beautiful. “Kookie, Kookie, I think I’m gonna die.” Taehyeon moans, curling further into herself, and Jungkook downright _panics_. “Oh god it hurts, it hurts so much I don’t know what to do, Jungkookie _help_ …”

“Where does it hurt?!” Jungkook immediately kneels in front of her, ready to carry her in his arms and rush her into the emergency room if he had to, and does just that, slipping his arms under her shoulder and knees and bringing her up to his chest easily. She’s almost as tall as he is but she’s slender, light and soft against his bulkier frame.  “Do we need to go to the hospital? What do I do?!”

Taehyeon squeals, starts to squirm in his arms. “No, no, I’m fine, put me down!” He almost drops her in surprise, but she clings on, wraps her arms around his neck like a monkey. “I feel like I’m dying, but I won’t. I think. I hope.” She bites her lip, puts her cheek against his collarbone and gives a low whimper, alto voice reverberating against his shoulder. At times like this Jungkook feels helpless, because he doesn’t know what’s going on, what’s causing Taehyeon pain, and what can he do to make her smile again. His fingers tighten its hold on her, lost and undecided until she flinches, lets go of his neck to press a hand to her abdomen, and everything bursts into a sudden clarity.

“Um.” Jungkook hesitates, starting to panic again but for a completely different reason. It’s _that_ , the one his hyungs have warned him of several times, the monthly monster that causes misery in both men’s and women’s lives. He’s heard enough horror stories from them, who recounted their experiences like war flashbacks, with grave and haunted expressions on their faces. Jungkook thought at first that they were exaggerating; it can’t be that bad, surely. But suddenly he’s here in the middle of his living room, half-naked and carrying his girlfriend who looks so pale and suffering, and he finally _understands_.

“Noona, are you all right? How are you feeling?” Jungkook knows then that it’s a serious situation when Taehyeon doesn’t answer him, doesn’t chide him for calling her _noona_ (just call me Taehyeon, seriously Kookie! _Jagiya_ and _Yeobo_ are also acceptable!), merely tightens her hold around his neck and presses down on her abdomen as if trying to squish out the pain through force alone.

“Just get me to bed, please,” Taehyeon whimpers and Jungkook _runs_ , back to their bedroom where he places Taehyeon back into the messy sheets. Puts a blanket over her (which she kicks away), gives her additional pillows (that she places at her back and front immediately) and hovers over her, sits down at the edge of the bed beside her and runs a hand through her hair soothingly while she curls into a ball and stifles a groan.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t have sisters, only a mother who never really explained to him the mysteries of women, and a few female acquaintances. Calling his mom for her advice will embarrass him so badly he will never be able to look at her face for the next five years, and he’s not nearly close enough with his female classmates to ask for their help.

Then he remembers he has hyungs. And his hyungs has girlfriends.

In this case, one particular hyung has a _fiancée_.

Getting his phone from the bedside table he unlocks it quickly and scrolls through his contacts, praying for forgiveness beforehand because it’s really damn early and Namjoon-hyung has the most erratic work schedule known to man. But this is an emergency, and out of all people, it’s Namjoon-hyung who’s going to understand his situation the most. Namjoon-hyung’s known him ever since he was a struggling middle school student, with a mediocre grade in most of his subjects until Namjoon-hyung (virtue of his parents looking for available home tutors) stepped up and taught him how to study properly. Namjoon-hyung also came with a bonus: his then-girlfriend Jin-noona is an excellent babysitter and Jungkook doesn’t know how many times the three of them spent the time hanging around together while Jungkook’s parents are off at work. Even if they’re in a relationship they never made him feel excluded; they took good care of him and acted more like his second parents. Even if Jungkook’s definitely doing better in school and already at college they still keep in touch, and it’s been Jungkook’s personal wish to enter the same university Namjoon-hyung graduated from.

He just hopes that Namjoon-hyung answers his phone. He finds the number, clicks call, raises the receiver into his ear, hearing one of Namjoon-hyung’s songs as his ringback tone. _Girl, you’re the medicine patch that slowly eases my motion sickness_ , filters through the speakers, and Jungkook slightly rolls his eyes because Namjoon-hyung’s a sap in real life. He doesn’t have to wait long, still in the middle of the second line when the line connects. _Click._

And a groggy, pissed off voice answers on the line.

_“Jeon Jungkook, what the fu—?”_

“Hyung, I need your help. Is Jin-noona with you? I’d call her instead of you but I don’t have her number.” He asks desperately, looks down at Taeyeon who’s snuffling painfully against his hip, and his heart aches. “I need to talk to her, it’s really important.”

_“What for?”_ But he hears a slapping and rustling sound, probably Namjoon-hyung waking himself up and getting up and looking for his fiancée. _“Did something happen?”_

“I’m fine, it’s Taehyeon, I just need Jin-noona’s advice really bad, _please_ —” He’s saying, hopes that Namjoon-hyung isn’t that angry and lets him talk to his fiancée. “I know it’s really early and you were sleeping, but I really need her right now.”

_“Yeah, yeah, just—give me a minute. Jin!”_ Namjoon-hyung calls out and Jungkook exhales a breath, cradles Taehyeon’s face in his palm while he waits for his savior to come on the line. Hopefully Jin-noona hasn’t left for work yet, her schedule’s almost as erratic as her fiancé’s. But luck is on his side, as the phone gets passed on to the person he wants to hear from the most, voice warm, motherly, and very concerned. 

_“Good morning, Jungkookie! What’s wrong? How can I help you?”_

“Noona, it’s Taehyeon’s time of the month and she’s really hurting,” Jungkook explains in a rush, doesn’t have the time to be embarrassed, pushes away his hesitation and soldiers on. “What should I do?”

_“Make sure she’s comfortable.”_ Jin-noona answers immediately and he could’ve cried in relief, stands up and follows whatever the older woman would say. _“Give her a hot compress for her abdomen and back. If she can’t move, lay her on her side. Let her take some ibuprofen if she can’t take it anymore and let her eat and sleep away the pain, if she can. Is this her first day?”_

“I don’t know. I just woke up and found her like this.” Jungkook says, stands up and goes to their closet, opens and rifles through their clothes while trapping his phone between his cheek and shoulder, pulls out the knitted stomach band his grandmother gave him last Christmas amongst his winter clothes with a sound of triumph. Goes into the kitchen, scours around for some hot packs he knows they have stored _somewhere_ , finally finds them, breaks them up and slides them into the pockets of the stomach band. He goes inside their bathroom, sifts through the cabinet for some painkillers. “What else can I do, noona?”

On the other end, Jin-noona hums in thought, and Jungkook’s suddenly very thankful for her, considers Namjoon-hyung a very lucky man to have someone as beautiful, as kind, and as caring as Jin-noona. Honestly, Namjoon-hyung doesn’t deserve her at all but he’s going to marry her. But they’re a couple that made heaven, hell, and earth conspire together so they can cross paths, and Jungkook’s never seen two people who just _fit_ , and their wedding’s just a validation of how together they already are. _“Honestly? Just try to distract her. If it’s her first day it’s really going to hurt a lot, but it’ll get better as the days pass.”_

“Is it… always like this?” Jungkook returns back to the bedroom, goes back to his seat. Taehyeon hasn’t moved an inch since he left, nose scrunched up, and Jungkook would find it cute if he doesn’t know the cause of it. “Jin-noona, she really looks like she’s in pain.”

_“Some people have it worse than others.”_ Jin-noona’s voice is more than sympathetic, it’s kinship, and Jungkook suddenly feels glad that he’s born as a boy. He can’t imagine going through this every month. _“Don’t worry so much Kookie, she’ll be back on her feet on no time.”_

“All right, I got. Thanks _noona_ , I love you.” Jungkook says, and wholeheartedly means it. Kim Seonjin’s an angel on earth, and he’s one of the people blessed with her presence. “Tell Namjoon-hyung I’m sorry for disturbing him.”

_“It’s all right, Namjoon would understand once I explain it to him. I’ll message you my number instead so just contact me anytime if you need any more help. Do you want me to check on her for you later? I know you need to go to class.”_

“No, it’s okay, I can handle it.” Jungkook answers, doesn’t want to trouble the other woman any further. Knowing her, Jin-noona would worry herself sick about it, would even sacrifice her photoshoot schedule if they really need it, and Jungkook’s nearly not that lucky that a famous supermodel would drop everything to be at his beck and call.  “Thanks again, Jin-noona. I’ll update you later.” They say their goodbyes and Jungkook places his phone back on the table, huffing a breath.

“I’m all right, Jungkook-ah.” Taehyeon suddenly says out loud and Jungkook looks down on her, blinking in surprise. He thought she’s asleep. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I’ll be fine, this completely a normal thing for me and it’ll go away soon.” She smiles, normal happy smile tinged with a little pain, “I just wanted to make us breakfast before you leave, but suddenly the pain just came like _woah_ , and it’s a complete K.O. Like, over 9000 levels of pain.” She puts her hands up, surrendering, and Jungkook bites down a laugh. Even at her shittiest point she never fails to make him laugh, and he’s falling a little bit more in love because of it.

He shouldn’t ask, because really, it’s _childish_ , but… “How painful is it?”

Taehyeon’s mouth curls into a cheeky grin. “Imagine yourself being kicked at the balls. _Constantly_. Around one hundred times a minute. That’s how I’m feeling inside right now.”

Jungkook winces at the mental image. God, it sounds really terrible.  Still… “But are you going to be okay? Can you move?”

“I’ve already talked to my boss, told her I’m not going to come in today. She understands.” And if Taehyeon’s boss is a girl then _of course_ she will understand. Taehyeon smiles at him in that particular way when she’s thinking that he’s being cute. “Kookie, seriously, this is not a life-and-death situation. Go to class, I’ve lived ten years of my life like this and it hasn’t killed me yet. I just need a good talking-to with my uterus and I’ll be set.”

“… If you say so… “ Jungkook’s not about to argue with her on that,  she knows her situation better than he does. “Wait, noona, I got these for you.” He gestures to the materials in his lap and tries not to blush when she looks at him in amusement. But Taehyeon slowly sits up, obediently raises the sweater, lets Jungkook wrap the stomach band, now completely warm, around her hips, drinks down the tablet he provides, and settles back down on the pillows Jungkook arranges for her.

“Aigoo, Jungkookie’s so good to me…” She teases, brushes his bangs off his forehead, and a darker flush graces his ears. The perils of being the younger boyfriend. “Not that I can’t get used to this, but seriously, get your butt moving. You’re going to be late.” She pats his butt in comfort, glances at the clock, and Jungkook _scrambles_ , showers in three minutes flat and throws on whatever clothes that’s clean and available. Breakfast is out, he’ll grab something on the way, and hastily puts on his jacket and well-loved Timberlands. Goes back to the bedroom before he leaves, leans down to kiss Taehyon goodbye and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, keeping him still.

“I’ll be back noona, I love you,” He says, and Taehyeon giggles against his lips, nuzzles their foreheads together for the briefest moment before she lets him go.

“It’s _Taehyeon_ , Jeon Jungkook!” She calls after him as he goes out of their bedroom opens their front door and walks out into the cold air and warm sunshine. Jungkook refuses to turn his head, doesn’t want her to see his red cheeks because thinking about calling her by her first name never fails to get him flustered. Don’t even _start_ on endearments, because the one time he calls her _jagiya_ his face became so red he couldn’t raise his head for hours while she cooed at him.

“But I love you too! Be careful!”

* * *

Jungkook’s distracted all throughout the first half of his classes, checking his phone from time-to-time for any messages or missed calls. Taehyeon updates him constantly via pictures, looking much healthier as the hours pass, even smiling widely on her latest selca, face bare and Taekook (the stuffed lion Jungkook gave to her on their 100th day) cuddled to her chest. At one point she sends him a really racy picture of herself, sitting up, hair completely undone, lips curled in a smirk while biting her lower lip, knees bent and bare thighs spread on their bed, his black sweater sliding down on her shoulder and clinging in all the right curves. Jungkook locks his phone so fast he’s surprised he hasn’t dropped it in sheer shock. He’s not eighteen anymore, he’s supposed to know these things, (has definitely done worse, but he’s not going to think about that now) but he can’t help the blood that’s rushing to his cheeks the sight.

_Are you surprised, hahaha,_ is the next message he gets, and his relief that Taehyeon’s definitely feeling better outweighs his embarrassment on his reaction. He refuses to dignify himself with a response, and Taehyeon doesn’t send another one, to his huge relief and slight disappointment (he’s a man who has a girlfriend, cut him some slack). By the time lunch arrives Jungkook’s worries have dwindled down considerably and he’s in a much better mood, messaging Jin-noona and telling her that Taehyeon’s feeling much better, thanking her again for her advice. His phone vibrates the moment he steps out of the classroom, and Taehyeon _does_ have the uncanny ability to call him at exactly the right moment.

_“Kookie!”_ Taehyeon sounds much livelier, and a smile immediately touches his lips. He’s so deep into her it’s not funny. _“How was school? Are you going home now?”_

“Yeah. Are you feeling better now, Taehyeon?” He asks, says her name easier now that they aren’t face-to-face. Their apartment’s a walkable distance from the university. “How are you?”

_“I’m fine, jagiya~”_ She giggles back and it’s pathetic, how much he’s in love with her that his heart literally skips a beat at the endearment. _“Though…”_ she hesitates, and he immediately tenses, _“Kookie, can I ask you for a favor?”_

“Anything.” He says immediately, and he can practically see the beam she gives him at the answer. “What should I do?”

_“Um… please go to the nearest convi and buy me some pads and tampons?”_ She says in a rush, and the smile immediately slips off his face. _“I mean, I’d do it myself but it still hurts a lot and I didn’t realize that I’ve already run out? I’m also literally bleeding on our bathroom floor right now so—”_

“Don’t!” Jungkook violently recoils at the image, doesn’t want to _think_ about flows and red bodily fluids gushing out from unmentionable places. Oh, god, he’s going to be sick. “I’ll do it! Just please don’t say anymore!”

_“Thanks, Jungkookie!”_ She says sweetly and it’s only the firm reminder that he loves her and she’s his girlfriend that keeps him from running away on the spot. _“Remember, you have to pick two types! One’s a slim super-absorbent, and the other’s a regular with a blue-lock core and cottony feel with wings! Two things! Okay?”_

“Okay, noona.” Jungkook says faintly, brain breaking down after _‘two types’_ are mentioned. Super-absorbent? Overnight slim? _Blue-lock core and cottony feel with wings?_ What is that?! Is it some magic spell only women know? A language that only they can understand and speak? What is she talking about?! “Anything else?”

_“Just that. My Jungkookie’s really the best!”_ She says happily and he feels helpless, already completely committed with no way to back out. _“Come back quickly! I cooked you lunch!”_ While Taehyeon’s cooking abilities aren’t as good as Jin-noona’s (and he’s setting a high standard, Jin-noona cooks better than his real mom sometimes) she really tries her best, and she’s come a long way. Jungkook still eats her dishes despite it being inedible at first, but right now her food’s palatable, even delicious at times. And if he has to keep lying to her to keep her smiling, he’ll do it.

“I got it, I’ll just go by the… store.” Just the thought of it is enough to make Jungkook cringe. Mission. He has to finish a mission. “See you later.”

_“Bye, Kookie! Love you!”_ The line disconnects, and Jungkook looks at the screen of his phone with exasperated fondness (a selca, Taehyeon, dressed as Kaito Kid, smiling widely, cheek-to-cheek with Jungkook, who’s dressed like Detective Conan) before remembering what he has to buy.

He groans to himself in dismay.

* * *

It’s been ten minutes and Jungkook’s still standing at the same spot inside the convenience store.

He eyes the next aisle with trepidation. It sounds simple, really, and Taehyeon’s given him the specifications (even if he doesn’t understand a single thing on what he’s supposed to buy). A real man doesn’t back down on his promises, and a real man will do anything his girlfriend asks him to do. Even more so if his girlfriend’s not feeling well. Taehyeon’s waiting for him at home, he promised to do this for her, and she needs the products badly.

But… it’s _embarrassing_. Not because he’s going to buy something so personal for his girlfriend, but because he’s _way_ out of his depth. Heck, he’d rather try to flirt with another girl right now (and risk the wrath of his girlfriend) than do this, because then he’ll have an idea on _what_ to do. Here’s it’s a jungle, it’s uncharted territory, and one wrong move can mean his death. He feels like a pervert, an intruder, an outsider, even though it’s a completely natural body process for girls and not something they can actively stop. He might get the wrong things, cause Taehyeon more trouble because he’s an uneducated idiot who can’t even step inside two complete rows of feminine hygiene products.

Taehyeon. He has to do this for Taehyeon.   

Taking a deep breath, Jungkook squares his shoulders, braces himself, and walks in.

He’s immediately blinded by pastel. Pink. There’s so much… _pink_. And purple. And flowers. And more types and brands he can shake a stick at. Jungkook immediately retreats, places a hand on his chest to stop the frantic beating of his heart. _Why?_ His mind’s screaming at him, completely overwhelmed, but another part’s cussing himself out for being such a coward. It’s not like he’s going to steal something inside the store (the cashier’s already giving him the side-eye) but this is possibly the most frightening thing Jungkook’s done in his entire life. Not even bungee jumping in Inje can compare. 

“Jungkookie!” A heavy hand suddenly lands on his shoulder and Jungkook makes a sound like a startled cat, whips his head around, only to find Jung Hoseok standing behind him, his usual sunny smile in place. Three years his senior, taking his Masters like Taehyeon and a part of the dance club Jungkook’s also in, Hoseok-hyung’s popular with the students and is in a relationship with Park Jimin, Taehyeon’s best friend and head of the school’s cheerleading team.

“Hoseok-hyung!”

“Yo!” The ever-cheerful senior greets, and Jungkook’s knees nearly give out in exhaustion. “What’s up, Jungkookie? Why are you standing in front of the women’s section?” The blatant question has Jungkook reddening spectacularly, but he refuses to feel embarrassed about this.

“It’s for Taehyeon. She’s run of out pads, so…”

“Ah,” Hoseok-hyung says in a voice of a man who has experience in these matters. “Jiminie’s also like that sometimes. Drives Yoongi-hyung insane. So? What does Taehyeonie need?” He chuckles, and Jungkook breaks out in a weak smile. He’s suddenly remembered that Hoseok-hyung’s relationship with his girlfriend is… unconventional, to put it lightly. And what impresses him the most is how Jimin-noona manages to spend time with both Hoseok-hyung _and_ Yoongi-hyung, despite their personalities being a complete-180 from each other. He wonders how Hoseok-hyung does it, to share his girlfriend with another guy, but the heart’s a complicated matter, Hoseok-hyung tells him. It wants what it wants, and you can’t stop it. And they’re all happy, as far as Jungkook knows. Happy and in love with each other, and that’s all they need.

“She… um… needs tampons? And she’s ran out at home, so…”

“Oh? I think Jiminie also uses the same brand,” Hoseok hums in thought, takes Jungkook’s hand, guides him into the aisle again, and Jungkook’s fiercely glad that Hoseok-hyung’s here with him right now. “Wait a minute, let me just…” Hoseok-hyung pats at his pockets, fishes out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. “Today’s her day with Yoongi-hyung and he’ll kill me if I interrupt them, but since you need it…” He slides to call, places it on speakerphone, and waits.

_“Oppa!”_ Jimin-noona’s clear, bell-like voice sounds through the speakers, sounding pleased, and Jungkook suddenly realizes that he’s going to speak to a goddess. A different type of goddess from Taehyeon (whom he worships), and even Jin-noona (whom he prays for intercession and help), but a goddess nevertheless. _“What’s going on? Did you miss me?”_

“Jiminie! Oppa always misses you, but he’s here with Jungkookie,” Hoseok-hyung glances at him with an amused twinkle in his eye, “and I want to ask, do you and Taehyeonie use the same pads and tampons? Jungkook’s on an errand run for her right now and he doesn’t know what to pick.”

_“Oh! We use the same tampons but not the pads! Wait a minu—Yoongi-oppa! Stop!”_ Jimin-noona suddenly shrieks and laughs, and suddenly Jungkook doesn’t know what they are doing on the other end. _“It’s Hoseok-oppa, he’s not interrupting us just because--! Oppa! Give me back my phone!”_

_“Yah, Jung Hoseok,”_ Min Yoongi’s familiar, raspy voice tinny through their end, annoyed and lethargic, and Jungkook’s never heard of a more dangerous sound. He only knows Yoongi-hyung in passing, since he and Jimin-noona watches their practices and competitions while waiting for Hoseok-hyung, but just by looking at him (short, pale, and blond) Jungkook instantly knows that he’s not someone he’d like to be on be on the wrong side of. _“You’ve had her for three days. It’s my turn already.”_

“Hyung, seriously, it’s an emergency!” Hoseok-hyung defends himself with a laugh of his own. “You know I won’t do that to you! I just can’t leave our junior alone, can I? He’s a baby, he doesn’t know these things.”

(“I’m not a baby!” Jungkook protests, and is conveniently ignored by the older three.)  

_“Still, you owe me for this. You know the deal, Hoseok-ah.”_ Yoongi-hyung sounds particularly smug, and Hoseok-hyung grumbles, literally pouts at the phone, but the other line is totally silent, and completely gloating. Until finally…

“Argh! I know! I’ll do it! Just let me talk to Jiminie again, please!” Hoseok-hyung finally cries, cracking, and two voices, one high and one baritone, join together in a delighted laugh. Jimin-noona’s apparently on speakerphone like him as well.

_“Oppa, I can’t wait!”_ Jimin-noona’s giggling hysterically, already back on the line with them. _“Yoongi-oppa’s been asking for it for a long time! I wonder how long you’ll last between us.”_

“Not long enough.”  Hoseok-hyung grumbles, and Jungkook suddenly feels like this is a conversation he shouldn’t be listening in. “Anyway, yeobo, can you help Oppa and Jungkookie? Tell us what we need to look for.”

_“Okay! Look for something around… chest height? It’s color blue, usually has 8 pads inside, and you’ll be able to see at the front the type of pad it is. If I’m right, it should say regular with wings.”_ She describes it to them, and even in the middle of the explanation Jungkook thinks he already sees it, the brand just resting on his left side. He takes it, looks at it closely and tries to remember it so he knows what to get next time. It’s not as feminine as he thinks it will be, somewhat plain, compared to the others he sees.  

“You got it?” At Jungkook’s nod, Hoseok-hyung returns to his phone, voice naturally pitching up up and cooing, “You were right! We got it, Jiminie! Thank you! You’re the best!”

_“Ah, oppa! You’ll make me blush!”_ And Jungkook can imagine it too well, the apple-red color on Jimin-noona’s full, porcelain cheeks, her bright smile, and he thinks he gets it then, why two men are so head over heels over her. _“Anyway, oppa, just pick out the other thing Jungkookie needs, Yoongi-oppa’s not looking happy right now and I have to cheer him up. Oppa and Jungkookie, fighting!”_

“I got it, love you Jiminie~” And the way Hoseok-hyung looks as he says it is not a joke, even if he says it in his usual chipper tone. He looks soft, gentle, with a slight tilt of his lips, so different from the wide smiles and ecstatic grins normally adorning his face. If there’s anyone who questions the older's feelings for his girlfriend, they only have to look at him right now.

_“Love you too, oppa!”_ The line cuts, the phone gets returned to Hoseok-hyung’s pocket, and he sighs dreamily, the very epitome of a man in love, and Jungkook doesn’t comment, knows full well the kind of expression the older is making, because he sees it sometimes, in the mirror, especially when he’s with Taehyeon.

“So!” Hoseok-hyung says cheerfully, back to his usual self. “Let’s get the thing you need so you can go home to Taehyeonie!” Jungkook places the pads into his shopping basket, and they continue along the aisle.

“Hyung… aren’t you embarrassed? Doing this from Jimin-noona, I mean.” Jungkook asks quietly while they browse the shelves, Hoseok-hyung humming to himself as he looks for the particular brand.

“Why would I?” Hoseok-hyung turns to him, very curious and confused, as if the notion hasn’t occurred to him at all. “She’s my girlfriend. I love her and she trusts me. If she’s not feeling well, then shouldn’t I take care of her? If she needs something, then as her boyfriend, shouldn’t I get it for her, especially if it’s something like this? Yoongi-hyung’s the same way, Jiminie really likes to dance, and Yoongi-hyung hates dancing the most, even worse if there’s a crowd, but he gets up and dances with Jimin onstage if she asks him to, even if it’s embarrassing for him.” Hoseok-hyung finds the particular tampon brand, and with a triumphant smile, plucks it off the shelf and tosses it into Jungkook’s basket. “Why should I be embarrassed about it, when it means that I have a beautiful girl who loves and trusts me so much she allows me to buy her most personal things?”

Jungkook hasn’t thought of it that way, that Taehyeon trusts him to take care of her when she can’t do it herself. That Taehyeon loves him that much, that she’s so comfortable with him she doesn’t mind telling him what she needs so he can do it for her. And for Taehyeon, who learned to love herself because no one else would at first, who still smiled so warmly despite being called ‘strange’ and a ‘freak’, who finally found someone (him) who loves her for being herself, it’s a large step.

More than large, actually. For Jungkook, it’s an epiphany. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” Hoseok-hyung snickers at his poleaxed expression before clapping him on the shoulder again. “Got everything you need?” At his nod, Hoseok-hyung looks down on the basket, which contains only the two things he actually needs to buy, and something like disappointment crosses his face. “Jungkookie. Our baby. Have your hyungs not taught you anything? You can’t go home just with this! Trust hyung, when a girl’s not feeling her best today, you should always go the extra mile.” At Hoseok-hyung prodding the two of them wander around the store some more, buying more hot packets and choosing Taeyeon’s favorite chocolate and a huge tub of ice cream from the frozen section, comfort food, as Hoseok-hyung wisely says. After getting what Hoseok-hyung needs, they move to pay and they receive some snickers from a group of highschoolers nearby while the cashier scans their items.

“Having a not-so-fresh day?” One of them taunts, and while Hoseok-hyung’s clearly taking the high ground and opting to ignore them, Jungkook’s not as mature, and definitely more than ready to take any of them on.

“Well, this,” Jungkook takes out Taehyeon’s tampons and pads unashamedly, hands them over to the cashier to be scanned, “means that I have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me at home, and she loves me enough to let me buy her things. While you guys,” he pointedly looks at them, in their scruffy uniforms and hands lingering on glossy magazine pages, “hang around each other here, fantasizing over female idols and singers that you will never have.” The total’s ringed, Jungkook hands over his card, and purchases done, gets the plastic bags the cashier gives to them with a smug smile. “Hoseok-hyung, let’s go.”

“After you, Jungkookie.” Hoseok-hyung says, biting off a huge smile, glancing at the suddenly speechless group. “She’s waiting, you know.”

Without another glance, Jungkook leaves the store with a polite bow to the cashier, Hoseok-hyung giving a jaunty wave to the younger group as they leave. They walk together for a short while, chatting about inane things, until they had to separate, Jungkook heading for their apartment while Hoseok-hyung has to return to the university. But before Jungkook can stop himself, his curiosity takes over; something’s been nagging at his mind for some time and he has to ask.

“Hyung, earlier, when you were talking to Jimin-noona and Yoongi-hyung, what did you mean, you had a deal? What are going to do?”

Hoseok-hyung looks at him for a moment, considering, then smirks.

“It involves the three of us and one bed.” Hoseok says with a wicked edge to his grin that makes Jungkook regret that he even asks. Hoseok-hyung takes one look at him and collapses into roaring laughter, holding his stomach as he tries to catch his breath.

“Relax, Kookie. Yoongi-hyung’s idea for our date this weekend is the three of us sleeping beside each other in one bed. And you know how much I hate staying still for hours.” With a final wave, Hoseok-hyung returns back to whatever he has to do, while Jungkook walks back home, confidence and bounce in his every step.

* * *

“Kookie!” The moment he steps inside their apartment Taeheyon’s already waiting for him, lunch spread on the coffee table and ready to be eaten. She’s changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts, lilac hair messily tied up in a bun, shorter strands framing her face. She’s on the couch, sitting up and turning in his direction the moment he opens the door, a smile breaking on her lips. “You’re here!”

“I’m home, noona.” Jungkook takes off his shoes and steps inside, takes off his jacket and immediately heads for the living room, holding up the plastic bag so she can check through them. “I got your things. I also bought you some food.” Jungkook says, palms suddenly sweating. Did he do it right? The brands he chose (with Hoseok-hyung’s help, but still) were the right ones, right? There’s also chocolate and ice cream, and Taehyeon has a sweet tooth. “I didn’t know what to buy at first, but thankfully Hoseok-hyung was there and I asked Jimin-noona for her help too.  Are these the brands you use?”

Her gasp as she brings out her products and the dessert cuts him off, her wide-eyed stare as she looks up at him makes him bit his lip in anxiety. Oh no, he screwed up, big time, didn’t he? What should he do?

“Jeon Jungkook, come here.”  Her tight voice brings him out of his stupor, and he jumps, almost whimpers at the serious, no-nonsense tone her alto voice has changed into. Taehyeon carefully places the plastic bag down and pats the empty space beside her sharply. He sits down beside her hesitantly, and is suddenly startled when she moves, swinging her long leg around him so she sits on his lap, grabs his collar to pull him close and _oh_. Wow. Jungkook closes his eyes automatically, tilts his head up and leans back as she curves into him, kisses him sweetly. He find her waist easily, framing them with his hands, sucks on her bottom lip and _shivers_ when she makes a small noise, her fingers running through his hair, pressing into his scalp. Her stomach’s warm against his own, hot pack pressing uncomfortably between them, but it’s nothing compared to the heat Jungkook’s feeling, starting to build under his skin.   

“Who,” she says, breathless, pulling back and staring at him like she can’t believe he’s real, “told you to be perfect? I would’ve been fine with whatever you bought but you bought me ice cream? _And_ got everything right?” Her hand cradles his face, fingers playing with the fringe on his forehead. “Today is supposed to be one of my worse days and now you suddenly make it better? How dare you!” But she’s smiling, she’s _happy_ , and Jungkook’s relieved.

“I only want to make you feel better.” He says truthfully and she beams at him, leans down to kiss him again, and moves away just as Jungkook tries to deepen it, ends up trying to chase her lips instead. “Now come eat lunch, it’s already cold and I have to put the things away. There is ice cream and I’m not letting it melt!”

Mood effectively ruined, Jungkook sighs and slides down to sit on the floor instead, suddenly starving at the sight of rice and side dishes right in front of him. He digs in with a flourish, doesn’t even mind that the kimchi’s a little salty and the soup’s sort-of bland, finishes everything within minutes, while Taehyeon moves around and puts everything away. She eventually returns, sits down on the couch and looks at him, simple adoration in her eyes and it makes Jungkook’s heart beat a little faster. Jungkook finishes his lunch, cleans up, and sits on the couch with her, sated and a little sleepy.   

“Don’t worry, Jungkookie,” she says idly, shifting her body in his direction, fingers toying with the earring on the lobe of his ear. “Give me a week. I’ll pay you back with interest.” She eyes the wall clock with some interest. She moves forward, whispers in his ear. “Or, if you’re willing to accept installments, I’d be happy to give the first one right now.” The look she gives him can only be described as _predatory_.  

Jungkook chokes and swallows thickly, heat flaring up once again. _Oh, man._

“Sure, Taehyeon.”

Taehyeon beams.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another BTS fic, and this time around it's VKook! Taehyung, you are a migraine to write, seriously, and Jungkook, thank you for being an angel and working with me.
> 
> Honestly? I ship them all with each other, BTS is forever OT7 for me. As to why almost half of them are girls, it's because I firmly believe that genderbending is a rare jewel and should be done more often. Also, the plotline would only work if Tae's a girl. Unless you want to read guys bleeding down there and while I don't judge people's kinks...
> 
> I didn't intend for YoonMinSeok to be a thing, but Hoseok is a precious, precious babe and should not remain forever alone in fics. So he shares Jimin with Yoongi. And personally, I think Yoongi doesn't mind, he knows he's an old man internally and can only keep up with Jimin so much. And that's where Hoseok comes in, innuendo completely intended.
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com). I might write more about this universe, depends if inspiration strikes.


End file.
